One Bad Day
by Mad-tea-cup
Summary: <html><head></head>Il vient de mourir. La raison pour laquelle j'existe est partie à jamais. Rire peut bien être libérateur, mais fallait-il vraiment terminer cette relation ainsi? Non... Non, le jeu doit continuer. Il le faut et ce, à tout prix... One shoot sur la relation entre Batman et le Joker.</html>


Il était là. Sur le sol. Gisant comme une loque. _Allez, relève-toi! Pas maintenant, tu ne peux pas me faire ça maintenant! Debout! _Je lui balançai un grand coup dans les côtes. Aucune réaction. _Pas possible, pas lui, non… Notre jeu… Notre jeu doit continuer! Nous étions sensés faire ça pour toujours, tu te rappelles? _Je me penchai sur lui et le secoua. Petite poussée. Rien. _Non, non… Ce ne peut être fini, ce ne sera JAMAIS fini… _ Je le remuai vivement, de toutes mes forces. J'appliquai même une pression sur les trous qu'avaient laissés les balles sur sa combinaison noire. Toujours rien. _N'importe qui, sauf lui! Ce n'est pas possible! Prenez-moi à la place… Prenez-moi… PRENEZ-MOI! _

Je me mis à crier, à m'en arracher les poumons. Je criais et je criais. Je criais tellement fort que j'en rouvris mes cicatrices, sentant le sang couler doucement sur mes joues, comme un baume. Je réalisai que je pleurais, moi, le dément qui n'avait jamais versé de larmes. Je sentis tout devenir noir et m'envelopper d'un cocon d'hébétement rassurant. Puis je me mis à rire. Tranquillement au début puis à gorge déployée par la suite. Je me tordais de rire aux côtés du cadavre de mon ennemi juré, sentant mon ventre se contracter sous mon manteau violet à un rythme effrayant. Mes joues mutilées me procuraient une vive douleur, mais cela ne m'importait guère. Plus rien ne m'importait d'ailleurs. Tout était fini, terminé. La chauve souris était morte et moi je savais que j'en tirerais ma dernière rigolade. Parce que plus rien n'était drôle maintenant, plus rien n'allait jamais l'être. Mais vaut-il vraiment la peine de vivre dans un monde sans humour? Le flingue que je tenais à la main semblait connaître la réponse, d'un froid et d'une éternité sans borne. Alors la question devenait de plus en plus évidente dans mon esprit : être ne pas être? Bien que n'ayant jamais été un grand fan de Shakespeare, cette dernière me semblait appropriée, d'autant plus que c'était la seule qui me venait à l'esprit dans toute cette situation navrante.

Ce n'était pas sensé se produire ainsi. Je veux dire, qui l'eu cru? Le justicier masqué de Gotham mourrait avant son plus grand ennemi? Non, non… Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, c'était ce qui venait de se produire. Sans rire, j'avais toujours eu la morbide impression que c'était moi qui allait partir en premier. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. On ne se le cachera pas, sans Batman, je ne serais pas là. Je n'étais et ne suis qu'une réponse à toute la folie qu'il a tenté d'enterrer dans une ville où elle a toute sa place. Moi je n'ai toujours été là que pour la replanter dans ses plus sombres recoins, de l'asile d'Arkham à la tour Wayne.

Lorsque mon grand chef-d'œuvre commença, je m'étais dit que rien ni personne n'échapperait au chaos. Je plaçai avec grands soins mes pions sur le grand échiquier érigé par nul autre que le plus grand détective du monde et y pris un étonnant plaisir. Tous ce que je faisais n'avait pour but que d'attirer son attention. Hop, une famille tuée. J'avalais sa tour. Couic, le commissaire pendu. Je faisais disparaître son cavalier. Bam, une petite employée de banque abattue. Je trouais le crâne de sa reine. Tout se présentait sous la forme d'un immense désordre calculé et je savais bien que cela l'enrageait au plus haut point. C'est qu'il faut me comprendre, ce n'était rien de personnel. Tout était prévu, coordonné, même s'il ne semblait pas l'être le moindre du monde. Je percevais toutes mes actions comme un grand jeu qui ne possédait que deux joueurs, mais aussi des milliers de victimes. À chaque grande confrontation, il tentait de me convaincre de stopper toute cette décadence, mais c'était lui qui avait lancé le bal. Il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. Toutefois, c'est aujourd'hui que je réalise que j'aurais dû l'écouter. Tout est allé trop loin. Que reste-t-il? Une odeur de chair brûlée et une ville en ruine. La partie est terminée, pour tous les deux, j'en ai bien peur.

Pour certains, la relation que j'entretenais avec la chauve souris pouvait sembler malsaine. En effet, c'était le cas, mais elle était aussi bien simple : l'un ne tuait pas l'autre. Moi, parce qu'il m'amusait beaucoup trop avec son petit masque et ses gadgets et lui, parce qu'il ne tuait pas. Il n'avait pas ça dans le sang, le don de tuer. Moi si, un peu trop même. Il semblait me mépriser pour ça, me traitait de fou. Fou. Normalement, tous ceux qui osaient prononcer ce mot devant moi finissaient six pieds sous terre, sauf lui. Venant de lui, je l'acceptais, car l'étant lui-même, je voulais lui laisser le soin de se réserver une cellule capitonnée à Arkham. Je caressais même le rêve que nous en partagions une, sanglotant tous les deux sur la direction que prenait le monde. Je pense que je l'aimais. Pas de la façon à laquelle vous pensez, non, je veux dire, comme un autre moi, en mieux. Il était droit, autant d'esprit que dans sa posture tandis que moi, je courbais toujours l'échine, occupé à ruminer de noires pensées ou à tracer des sourires permanents des visages apeurés. Il était comme le grand frère adulé qui a bien tourné, celui qui faisait la fierté des parents. Moi je n'étais rien et c'est probablement pour ça que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer et de le détester en même temps. Le fait qu'il soit mort m'emplit d'un grand vide et je sais parfaitement que je suis tombé à l'intérieur au moment où il est apparu. Il n'y a pas de portes de sortie, je suis irrécupérable, quoique disent tous ces psychiatres et analystes.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il se réveille. Je veux continuer de jouer, je veux que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Pourquoi avait-il à se mettre devant ces balles? Elles ne lui étaient pas destinées! Il n'avait pas le droit! Moi, tout ce que je désirais, c'était de poursuivre la partie, j'étais près de gagner, j'en étais persuadé! Il a triché, il s'est mis devant cet enfant pour obtenir la victoire. Si seulement c'était aussi facile de gagner un tel jeu. Il ne s'en doute probablement pas, mais je cours le rejoindre.

Je contemple l'arme que j'ai dans la main. Je ris à la pensée que le dernier choix que je vais faire dans ma vie va être celui de ne justement plus jamais choisir. De toutes les fins imaginables à cette histoire, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle finirait ainsi. Une véritable tragédie digne de… De Shakespeare, tiens. Pourquoi me demanderiez-vous? Pourquoi ne pas simplement partir et me faire une autre vie? Ah oui, et pour faire quoi? De petits vols dans des magasins grande surface? Non, non! Il faut continuer la partie, peu importe le prix qu'il en coûte. Nous étions destinés à faire ceci pour toujours et quel genre d'homme serais-je à me soustraire à mon destin? Je m'installe aux côtés de mon vieil ami et lui jette un dernier regard. Résistant à la tentation de regarder sous son masque, je place le canon à l'intérieur de ma bouche et inspire un grand coup. Puis j'appuie sur la gâchette, quittant ce corps de clown triste à jamais.


End file.
